


Bratty

by Silverstar1616



Series: Bratty [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is a Brat, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is a Little Shit, M/M, Smut, Teasing, Top Mark Lee (NCT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28925889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverstar1616/pseuds/Silverstar1616
Summary: Donghyuck is a brat and Mark is tired of his attitude.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: Bratty [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121534
Kudos: 66





	Bratty

Author's PoV

The moment Donghyuck stepped in front of Mark, the latter knew that this was going to be fun. 

It is his second year of university and he could not be more bored. Who wants to work his ass off and feel tired all the time mentally and physically? No one. 

However that changed as soon as a tanned stunning male walked inside the building. Mark wanted him, still does. He really did, so much that he got closer later on finding out that the beautiful male is a year younger and a tease. 

The thing is, Mark can also be a tease and so since around that time they have been provoking and seducing each other to see who would give in first. 

However nothing has happened, they have almost kissed more than a million times but their lips never touched.

I mean, that might be a lie because every college has their parties and Mark and Donghyuck go to all of those - using other people to make each other jealous and it works. It works so much that they ended up having sex everytime, not remembering much the next morning and since they couldn't pinpoint who gave in first, because they were both drunk, needy and craving for each other, they didn't even care. 

It's been a few months since they started this shitty thing and Mark is honestly losing all his patience and that's why both boys are inside the janitor's closet. 

"Hyuckie, no no. You can't do that and expect me to stay still." Mark warns, too soft for Hyuck's liking. He is really looking forward to have Mark lose it, it would really make his day. 

The younger pouts. "But I didn't do anything." 

"You seriously have the nerve to say that?" Mark tsks, "Okay, so as if your outfit isn't already distracting enough, but you also have to tease me by touching me inappropriately where everyone can watch? Not to mention you played the victim role just now." 

The older gets closer to the younger slowly, making the latter step back, seconds later, his back hits the wall and now he has nowhere to run. 

"I mean, the clothes to tease are okay but touching while everyone can see? Are you really that desperate? Or do you like being watched?" 

Hyuck blushes, the older's words are messing him up, he seriously thought he could win but now, he isn't so sure anymore.

"Turn around please." Mark orders making a spinning motion with his finger. Donghyuck follows. 

The older pressed his body against Hyuck's and grabs the boy's wrists pressing them to the wall, "Keep them here." Mark instructs. 

"O-okay." the younger mumbles, super quietly. 

"I like this side of you... You know, when you shut up and do everything I say, it's honestly such a turn on." Mark whispers against Hyuck's neck while plants some open mouth kisses along the way. This action sends shivers all over the younger's body, making him aroused too. 

Mark's hands travel from the younger's waist to his front and Hyuck gasps, the older palms him through his jeans. Donghyuck's head falls onto Mark's shoulder and moans. 

The older smirks, he stops his ministrations and unbuttons the younger's pants. The latter whines and the moment he opens his mouth to speak, Mark beats him to it. 

"Don't worry, I'm not going to fuck you." 

Donghyuck is disappointed, he really wants Mark to fuck his brains out but he doesn't want to lose. He lets Mark keep going, after all he's curious and horny. 

Mark lowers the younger's pants and underwear to the boy's ankles. He puts his thigh between the others legs to keep them open. 

The older sucks his own three fingers coating them nicely. 

"Arch your back baby and don't make too much noise." Mark smirks before thrusting his three fingers inside the younger who moans louder than he should. 

With his free hand, Mark smacks the younger's butt. 

"Shhh, what did I say huh?" the older whispers against Hyuck's ear who moans lowly at that. 

"See, that's better...as much as I love to hear you, keep it down, yeah?" Mark continues, his other arm securing around the younger waist to keep him in place. 

As Mark starts to thrust his fingers inside, searching for a certain spot, Donghyuck is forced to cover his mouth with one of his hands to muffle his moans. 

Donghyuck is worried about his moans however he stops worrying when Mark presses against his prostate, which has him pushing his ass against them. 

Mark smirks, "So eager baby, should I let you cum?" he asks while his fingers are buried deep inside Donghyuck massaging his sweet spot. 

"Y-yes, Mark please! I beg you." Hyuck whimpers pushing his ass back again. 

"Only because lunch break is almost over." Mark says and thrusts his fingers inside at a quick pace, his other hand going to Donghyuck's front to massage the boy's balls. 

The younger bites his hand to keep quiet although it isn't that successful, his eyes are constantly rolling to back of his head. Mark certainly knows what he is doing. 

"I'm gonna cum-fuck! Mark!" he cries out, his hands forming fists, his whole body trembles and quivers as he cums, hard onto the wall. 

Mark strokes the younger's cock to help him release everything and when he hears a hiss he stops. Then, the only thing heard inside the room is uneven breathing trying to steady. 

Mark smiles, "This is just a little taste baby."

"Huh?" the younger pants turning around to face Mark, "What do you mean? What about you?" he asks pulling his bottom clothes up. 

Mark smirks, "Don't worry about me princess, sooner or later you will be crawling to me specially after this."

"In your dreams." Donghyuck rolls his eyes.

Mark tsks and presses the male against the wall, with the latter facing him, "Maybe, or maybe in yours."

"As if."

Mark smirks again, "Don't give me that bratty attitude, you're just proving my point with it."

Hyuck looks at Mark quizzically, "How so?"

The older presses his thigh against Hyucks heat again smirking at the heard gasp from the younger boy, one of his hands on the boys neck and the other just supporting himself, on the wall.

"You're just acting bratty for me to teach you a lesson and why? Because, you simply adore to get on my nerves and so, you're trying to achieve my breaking point for me to give in to your charms and just fuck the shit out of you like the little slut you are but guess what? I am not gonna do it."

And immediately Mark lets go of the younger and leaves, leaving a horny as fuck, with a boner again, frustrated Donghyuck behind. 


End file.
